Paradise Found
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Rachel is discovered that being shunned isn't all that bad when she can use her own skills to get by in life and feed the new thrill that comes with it. Will it consume her, or will she only grow stronger? Rachel/Al of course and rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've got a little bit of writers ADD. I'm still working on A Demon World, but this idea just kinda crawled into my head and has been nagging me for a few days now. What's a girl to do? This is part 1 of i don't know how many to come, but I hope it will be somewhat interesting and I hope you all will love it!

As always, I don't own anything and all these story ideas are just things floating around in my head.

* * *

The day was going well. Ivy and I were circling each other, poised defensively, studying each movement made in the silent sanctuary. Jenks had taken his brood outside and set up a guard, but he himself was flitting among the rafters cheering Ivy and me on in turn.

The circle was broken as I lunged for her, fist swinging, which was easily parried and the force of the movement was used against me as she gripped the front of my suit and easily lifted and flung me. I landed hard on my back, glad that we had practicing mats down. The air was knocked out of me for a moment leaving me disoriented.

A smooth lovely face came upside down into my field of vision as Jenks cackled from the ceiling. "Not ready to quit yet are you, witch?" Ivy's tone was as playful as the look on her face. Her long hair had been pulled back into an artful bun leaving her neck looking long and lean. She wore a skin tight black top that looked little more then a sports bra even if it was a few inches longer. The cut left her smooth flat stomach exposed down to the curve of her hips, her belly button ring removed for our spar on the off chance I may actually land a hit. Equally tight black spandex pants showed off her curves all the way down to just past her knees leaving her strong calves naked. She prowled around me on silent bare feet waiting for my reply or more likely for me to catch my breath.

"No way, vampire." I croaked back and held out a hand. I was dressed almost identical to Ivy, but with all the throwing around I was going to receive I wasn't going to leave my legs and stomach uncovered. I was still getting used to sparing barefooted for crying out loud.

Ivy's hand wrapped around mine and she hauled me to my feet in one liquid smooth motion. After I staggered a little we resumed our 8ft circle and again watched each other, calculating, at least on my part, the prime opportunity of attack.

I jumped when the phone rang loud in the silence. Ivy hadn't seemed to notice, though Jenks had had started his decent moments before the ring itself. I still thought that was creepy, even if it was convenient to know the phone would ring before it did. Of course, that was only comforting when I was paying attention. As it was, it still startled me.

In my moment of surprise Ivy launched and swept a foot at me. I brought my arms up at the last second and she collided with my crossed arms instead of my face. "Hey! Ivy!" I yelped, "come on, that's not fair and you know it!"

"You should be ready for everything and anything, Rachel," Ivy replied smoothly as she followed her kick with a fist.

"Rachel! It's for you!" Jenks yelled from the phone. He stood beside the cordless phone, his foot punched down on the speaker phone option.

Ivy stopped mid motion and backed off smiling. I relaxed and started breathing again returning her smile, "thanks."

I strode to Jenks and picked up the phone cutting off the speaker. "This is Rachel." I said curiously.

"Miss Morgan, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?" I groaned loudly and turned my gaze on the pixie floating nearby grinning for ear to ear. I have no idea why he had allowed a call from Trent Kalamack, probably just to make me annoyed, any other time he would have told the elf to suck fairy farts and hung up.

Believe me, I was tempted. "Hey, Trent. What's up?" I said instead, closing my eyes and counting to ten.

I heard him clear his throat annoyed. He hated it when I talked so informally to him.

"I have something that I want your help with, Miss Morgan," he stated forcing my name. Apparently he though I would take the hint and address him similarly. Like hell I would. "May I speak to you privately?"

I glanced up at Jenks who hovered right above me and glanced over at Ivy who stood motionless frowning. "Yeah, give me a sec." I shrugged apologetically to them and walked to the kitchen. When I had settled myself comfortably against the counter where I knew they couldn't hear me and wouldn't be able to see me to read my lips I spoke again tiredly. "Alright, Trent, what is it you want this time?"

"I am in need of your particularly unique services." The silken tone in his voice would have made another girl swoon, but not this girl. I didn't trust that tone, I knew that he wanted something and wanted it bad.

"Look, I don't know who you've been talking to, but I don't have any services that could be considered unique." I snapped.

I hadn't heard a word from the elf in almost two months. I had finally found the curse that would break my familiar bond to Trent and had used it right away, cringing at the smut that I had acquired on his behalf.

"Normally I would agree," he started and I glared at the phone. "However, you do. I am not going to ask Ceri for her assistance since she is so close to term."

It hit me. He wanted a curse! I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I relaxed and practically purred over the line. "Why Trent, dabbling our fingers into the dark arts are we?"

If I had been sitting in front of him I could bet he'd be shifting uncomfortably at being caught. "Why I need your assistance is of no concern of yours." I think I hit a nerve, he sounded mad. "Are you willing to at least listen to my offer?"

I thought about it. Sure I'd been twisting a lot of curses in the ever after, but that was for training purposes. I thought it over in my head.

I bet Al would just love knowing I'm twisting curses on my own. Yeah right. "What do you want?" I asked again, though the way I said it asked a different question.

Again, he cleared his throat. "I need a convincing disguise."

I laughed. "Are you serious? Why don't you just buy charms?" Trent could buy all the charms in the world for whatever scheme he was hatching. _So why did he want a curse?_

"A charm can be detected and removed, Miss Morgan." He stated the fact like I was stupid for not coming to that conclusion myself.

"Alright, fine." I said shortly. I thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Ok, who do you need."

"Excuse me?" Trent sounded scared almost, like I had just asked him who to kill.

I sighed and used my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'll need a focusing object to make it work. If you don't want me to know who it is, that's fine, then just get me something of theirs." I was pacing in the kitchen as I thought. "If it can be something organic it would be better, but at least something personal."

I was already thinking of the curse to use, twisting it silently in my head while Trent thought on his end of the line.

He startled me when he spoke. "I'll be there soon."

"Hey, wait-" but he was already gone, the line dead in my hands. I growled and clicked the phone off returning to the sanctuary where a curious vampire and pixie were waiting.

"Well, what's the elf want?" asked Jenks as he came to stand on my shoulder. I didn't answer right away as I wondered over why I had agreed to twist a curse for Trent. He didn't even tell me what he would pay for it, I had just accepted it.

"He wants me to stir something up for him." I answered as I placed the phone back in its cradle.

Ivy stood eerily still on the practice mats. "What, Rachel?" Her voice was as stony as her appearance. She looked like fury contained and I think she may have known that he wanted something illegal done. Technically though, it wasn't illegal. Dealing with demons, or witch-born demons, wasn't illegal. Just stupid. Very, very stupid.

I didn't have to answer because Jax flew in through the kitchen stopping at eye level near us. "A black limo just pulled up outside, and Trent Kalamack is coming up the walk."

No sooner had he spoken, there was a booming knock at the door. I groaned annoyed. He knew I would agree to it and was already freaking in the Hollows when he had called. Pompous elf bastard.

Ivy strode to the door and all but flung it open for the councilman. Trent stood stunned at the vampire and the immense amount of exposed flesh. He wore one of his thousand dollar suits, deep blue that was almost black, a crisp white shirt secured at the neck with a yellow gold tie and shoes that must have been a few hundred as well. His wispy white blond hair was styled perfectly, as usual, and he had an envelope in his hands.

"Miss Tamwood, a pleasure as always to see you." he spoke curtly, not bothering to sound pleased at all, and the smile he used in his line of professional work spread over his face without making it to his eyes.

She nodded at the elf and stepped aside for him to come in. Surprisingly, he came in alone.

His eyes lingered on the pixie near me uneasily for a moment before settling his gaze on me. I beamed at Trent, though I think it came out a little more threatening then I would have liked. "Hey Trent, so nice of you to drop by."

He frowned looking me over from the tussled mess of red hair down to my bare feet. "Did I interrupt something?"

I flushed and turned from him going into the kitchen. "Yeah, my workout."

Jenks laughed and followed me into the kitchen. My feet slapped angrily on the tile floor as I went around the island counter and ducked behind it to get the spell pots I would need. "This won't take long, will it?" came Trent's smooth voice from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and stood with the smallest of my spell pots in hand. I didn't answer him and instead addressed Jenks. "Jenks can you get me some things from the garden?"

Jenks' wings almost came to a stand still as I gave him the list. "Rache, that stuff-" he snapped his mouth shut as I gave him an angry glare.

"Just do it please." Leaving no room for argue, Jenks flew out the window and into the garden to collect what I would need.

I didn't so much as give Trent a second glance as I worked. In silence I twisted the curse that I hadn't used since Nick, Ivy and I snuck into the elf's fortress of a home. Jenks had left us and gone to talk with Ivy, probably telling her what I was doing. Little tattle tell.

When the concoction was complete I opened a cabinet and brought down a single small vial though I had enough of the stuff to make at least six curses. I held my hand out to Trent who had come to stand beside the island while I spelled.

He eyed my hand for a moment expecting it to bite him or cast some unspeakable curse over him. I sighed annoyed. "The focusing object."

Silently, Trent laid the envelope in my hand. I opened it and saw a few strands of dark black hair. A part of me wanted to ask what this was all about, but instead I asked, "How many do you want?"

Eying the large amount of curse in the pot he cleared his throat and asked in a subdued tone, "Two. I want to test one while I'm here."

I rolled my eyes and took out a single strand of hair placing it in the bottom of the vial then retrieved a second for him. After each vial held a single hair and filled with the curse I took out a finger stick and pricked my index finger. Gently I massaged three drops of blood into the open mouths and winced when the scent of burnt amber floated up to me. I waved the smell away before Trent caught on to it, but I needn't have bothered, his attention was on the vials not what was going on around him. The only thing left was to invoke them.

Passing one of the vials to Trent I waited as he sat staring at the dark liquid. His blue eyes came up to mine and he looked nervous, "Who takes it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I will. For both." I reached up but paused glaring dangerously at Trent. "I swear if you use this except for this curse I'm going to make you regret it." As he stared at me indifferently I plucked a single strand of my own hair and tied it in a knot. I placed it in the envelope and closed it setting it on the counter for Trent when he was ready to take it.

Trent waited a few moments before the vial touched his lips and he swallowed the curse without a word. In that moment I realized that he had come to trust me. Not completely, but on a low level he did, or he wouldn't ingest anything that I had made even if he had watched me stir it right in front of him. He set the empty vial on the counter beside the envelope and watched me.

When nothing happened he arches a pale eyebrow at me. "It's not doing anything."

"I didn't invoke it yet." I said calmly smiling at him.

"This do so, I do have other things to do today, Miss Morgan." His eyes were hard as he spoke.

"Yeah, and yet you found time to come down here and watch me twist a curse for you." I smiled wider as he shifted uncomfortably. _"Quid me fiet!"_ I spoke the familiar words as I tapped a line.

Trent swayed on his feet as he started to change. I let him sit there basking in the pain the smut was trying to force on him before I whispered, "I take it." Once I felt the smut settle over me I stared into the eyes of Stanley Saladan. He was dressed in a business suit that rivaled Trent's own and almost mirrored it as well. The suit was a lighter blue with a shade darker then sky blue shirt and purple tie, just like his aura.

I looked the man over not really surprised. "Try not to let anyone touch you, and you'll be fine." I turned my back to him and poured the remaining curse into a single large container. I capped both it and the small single serving vial and prepared a salt dip for my pot. "When you invoke the second one, make sure you're holding my strand of hair or you'll have to take the smut."

Trent was silent as he examined himself as Lee. He looked genuinely pleased before settling back into his normal relaxed state. "Very well, Miss Morgan," Trent said in Lee's voice. "Let's discuss your payment."

I stopped mid wash and turned back to look at him carefully. I bet I could set my own price and he would take it, no questions asked, no negotiating. I thought how much twisting a curse for Trent Kalamack, councilman and would-be mayor of Cincinnati would be worth.

A thought came to me as I dried my hands off on a towel. I set it aside and came around the island to stand before Trent. Making a great show of it I circled the man slowly, inspecting my work. "I don't know what I want yet. How about a rain check?" When I was at his back Trent gave me a single nod of his head.

"That's fine." He stated and adjusted the suit, his version of a nervous twitch. I grinned and reached up gently running my fingers through the soft hair behind his ear. Trent turned and snatched my wrist, but it was already too late.

I grinned up at him innocently. "Don't worry, we can settle this account later."

Lee's face paled as Trent took in what I had said and done. His eyes grew angry and hard.

"Remember," I said pulling out of Trent's grasp and returning to the sink, "when you are ready to change back, tap a line and repeat the spell." I beamed a little smile and turned my back fully to him. He knew his way out and I sure as hell wasn't escorting him to the door.

I heard a soft grumble of Latin from behind me and a tug at my line as Trent changed back to himself. Then I felt him close behind me, anger thick in his soft voice. "You will regret this Morgan. I will bear your mark after finally freeing myself from you."

I turned my head just enough to look at him, but he was already making his way across the kitchen floor. "Look on the bright side," I called after him, "you're not a familiar at least." I teased. I was even more amused when he paused in thought before disappearing from my view. I heard the echoing thud as he slammed the door closed behind him.

I looked down at the counter and saw that the envelope and vial had been taken. I smiled and picked up the towel to dry my spelling pot as I hummed a nameless tune to myself.

* * *

Trent really needs to learn that Rachel can't be bought off. Anyways, there it is, my first part to another long looking story. I'll probably work on this one and the other off and on, so reviews will definitely make me wanna get back to it! For those who have already reviewed my other works I want to say a big thank you to and that without them I may not have posted all that I have so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is guys, part 2! I came home tonight and I just felt the urge to pop out another chapter. It's coming along pretty smoothly considering my story ADD. As always, all rights reserved to Kim Harrison, and I write these simply for my own amusement.

Later I thought back on what I had done and was still surprised and a little afraid. I had tricked Trent into carrying my demon mark. It was a symbol that would remind him that until he paid it off he would owe me. And I could and would hold that over him for a while.

I lay on my bed trying to relax, but my mind kept swimming with my daring. Trent was no push over, but he had come to me to twist a curse, something that no one else could do. Well, no one that he wanted to have an aura coated with imbalance smut. The thought was exhilarating. The rest of the day I had felt as light as a feather considering that I had twisted yet another doppelganger curse, another smear of black smut on my aura. Ivy and Jenks had been beside themselves when Tent had stormed out and I had been eager to resume our sparring.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and left me restless. The sun would be setting soon and tonight I would go see Al. I had a few questions that I wanted answers to, and I couldn't wait the few days left until it was our day to study again.

So here I was, reduced to counting the minutes until the lines opened for travel. I could have just called, but I knew the demon better. If it was a subject that he didn't feel he needed to talk about, he would just hang up on me. I got the feeling that these would more amuse him then anything else, but a girl can't be too careful.

Before I knew it, dusk had come. I had eventually given up relaxing and went to sit in the garden and watch the sun set. I was enchanted by the oranges and gold's that lined the horizon as the softer blues and indigo started to settle in. Then the colors gave way to something subtler, violets, vivid pinks, and the indigo spread further and further across the sky, engulfing all.

When the last rays had disappeared, I stood from the picnic table bench and strode purposefully across to my line. I felt the difference when my foot touched down on it and I opened my eyes to my witch sight. The world around me was red, desolate, and only a shadow of what my reality was. I tucked a strand of my billowing hair behind my ears and looked around.

I didn't wait long before I felt a displacement of energy and heard the elegant English accent that I had come to enjoy. "Well, hello dove!"

I turned and smiled at the demon who leaned against the gravestones that were here in the ever after as well as in my reality. "Hey, Al," I couldn't help but be happy to see him. He was going to answer my questions after all. "Do you have some time? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Al lowered his head just enough to look at me over the rims of his smoked glasses. He studied me with his red goat-slit eyes before his lips spread into a bright smile. "Coming to me for another curse are you, itchy witch? You must really be eager to move across the lines, indeed."

I laughed and cocked a hip crossing my arms, "You know I can't jump on my own, Al." I strode to him, a suggestive sway in my hips that on any other occasion I wouldn't have dared use, but like I said, I wanted answers and I would do whatever it took to get them. Well, almost. "Are we going to sit here and waste the night," I stopped entirely too close to the demon, but he didn't back away and was instead ensnared like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a fox. I shuddered at the feeling of dominance. "Or, are you going to bring me over?" I reached up a hand to grasp a lock of his long brown hair.

In the blink of an eye Al snatched my hand in mid motion gripping at the wrist. I felt a tingle of pleasure and realized it was his grasp on my demon mark, his mark that left me breathless. A moment latter and we stood in his library on the elevated platform that looked out over the sea of books.

I glanced around and approved. This was exactly where I wanted to be. If Al refused my questions I could always look here for as long as it took. _I wonder if this is Al's comfort zone._ I brought my eyes back to Al who had retreated a few paces and stood next to one of his comfortable wing backed chairs beside the cold fireplace.

"Well, student," Al began, his eyes still lingering on me. "If you truly just wanted to see me, I can take us someplace a little more comfortable." He winked at me and I laughed.

_What was wrong with me?_ Any other time Al made jokes or innuendos at me I would have to threaten him, but after my morning with Trent it was like I was high on something. Whatever it was, it singed through my veins and caressed my memory urging me on whispering soft like a lover 'again, one more time it will only get better and better'.

I leaned against the banister still smiling and crossed my arms over my chest and one foot over the other, the model picture of confidence. "I did have a few questions, and who else would I call on but my demon?"

Al just started at me and it took me a moment to realize why. Again I had called him my demon, not a demon, but _my_ demon. Slowly a smile spread over his face again and he motioned to the chair beside his as he took a seat. I closed the short distance and sat across from him crossing my legs. "Ask away, student."

I thought about which to ask first and decided to start with the easiest to come back to later if I needed to. "Well, one is nothing new. I still want to learn to jump the lines like you can, and even if I have at best a basic idea, I know no one else could teach me as easily as you can."

Amusement glittered in his eyes even as he frowned. I really knew how to play him. The thought made me stop. _I'm manipulating a demon._ Intriguing. I snapped out of my thoughts as Al spoke, and hung on ever word he said.

"I've told you many a time, itchy witch," he started falling into his lecturing tone, "that I will teach you to cross the lines in time, and that you will need a gargoyle to do it."

Frowning and sighing sarcastically I said dryly, "Of course, my mistake."

Arching a brow, Al asked quizzically. "And what mistake would that be?"

I ignored the question and decided to ask another of my own. "I notice that you always wear your green frock around me now days instead of looking like Kisten or Pierce or even me."

The demon said nothing as though waiting for me to get to my point, "How is it that you can wear so many disguises and can just think them into existence with a thought?"

"Well, I am a demon dove," Al stated as though I were an idiot.

"Aren't I too though?" I had to put on my best poker face when Al rested his elbows on his knees and leaned across far enough that I was half worried he would fall out of his chair.

An eternity passed before he nodded and answered. "Quite right. Not full demon, but not full witch either." He finally leaned back and I released the breath I had been holding. "It is not simply one curse that allows me to do so, but actually multiple layers of multiple curses." He settled back into his chair comfortable and started a speech that for once I was not dreading. "I already know how familiar you are with curses that change your appearance both aura deep and those that actually chance your being on a cellular level."

He paused and when I nodded for him to continue, he grinned at the look I must have been making and went on. "Those are all ingested one time only curses."

"That's nothing I don't already know, Al." I sounded tired like this was the same old crap he had been feeding me from day one.

"Ah," Al held up a finger to silence me, "however, you still carry the smut from those curses."

I blinked slowly at him feeling completely lost. My sigh was exasperated and Al frowned. "If this is too difficult a subject for you we can move on to something else."

"No! I'm sorry," smiling, I once again took on the look of the eager to learn student, he seemed to like that look on me.

Nodding curtly Al folded his hands in his lap. "As long as you hold the curse in you, like the smut you carry with you then you can tap into those same curses."

I was floored with this information. "So… any curse that I have taken the smut for, I can use again?"

"Quite so, student." Al grinned at me. "To make them convincing though, you have to have a more secure curse. I have heard it through the lines that you have been making doppelganger curses, shrinking and growing curses, and even a curse to turn you into a wolf. Is that correct?"

I wanted to kill Nick or have him spend eternity as a demon familiar. I couldn't decide which would be more horrible for him to experience. As I though over the dark things that needed to happen to the little rat I nodded unable to speak past my anger.

"Well then, all you need to do is find the smut from that curse and invoke it again," he stated simply. "When you have a stabilizing curse to accompany it, say for your doppelganger curses you won't just look like that person, you will _be_ them. As surely as you were a wolf and not just in disguise."

My head was swimming with possibilities. "What about when you are summoned and you look like whatever it is that they are most afraid of?"

Al leaned his head back and laughed. "A reflect curse, a simple parlor trick."

My lips fell into a frown and I felt wrinkles on my forehead. "It wasn't an illusion when you gave me a vampire bite, Al."

The demon grinned. "Think, Rachel. What else have I told you tonight?"

Pausing, I thought about it. Al got up and went around to books that were nearest us and started looking through titles while I thought. He hadn't gone far before I looked at him a smile tugging at my lips. "The stabilizing curse."

"Bravo, itchy witch!" Al praised. I felt my smile grow wider as Al noticed the look on my face and replaced his own with a mask of confusion.

Without giving him time to think about my sudden change towards curses and my interest to pick my teachers brain I sat up straighter speaking to myself, but loud enough for Al. "I guess the only thing left to do is to find a way to do a reflect curse and a stabilizing curse." I stood quickly and stretched, my eyes half closed to I could watch the demon drink in the expanse of flat creamy skin that showed at my belly when I reached overhead.

"Tell me, love," Al said in a sultry tone. "What do I get for all this information that I am divulging upon you, hm?

I thought about it for a moment or two then grinned at the demon, mirroring his tone, "If you can tell me where to find the curses, I can make it worth your while."

Chuckling, Al held out his hand and a book materialized into it. That was another trick I was going to have to ask Al about, but I think it was something as simple as a summoning curse of some kind. "In there is what you need."

I strode to him not even thinking about the sway that had settled into my stride. I didn't even do it on purpose this time, I was just confident in my conquest. My fingers played across the cover of the old leather bound volume making my skin tingle where they touched. When my grasp closed around the book, I was jerked against a strong chest.

Looking up into Al's eyes I noticed all the things that I should have thought versus the things I was thinking. I thought how handsome his spelled face was and who it was modeled after instead of being terrified at being so close to a demon who had once tried to kill me. I wondered if that obsidian creature was the real him and it I would ever see it again. I wondered why the scent of burnt amber wasn't assaulting my nose like it used to and how long that wonderful masculine scent that had replaced it had been there sending a shiver down my spine and not from the usual case of nerves, but anticipation.I wondered why I was so relaxed in Al's arms instead of fighting to get away.

Al noticed too my relaxed state and lack of fight. When his arm wrapped around my waist at my shiver I wasn't afraid or disgusted and I didn't tell him to get lost or let go. Instead I found myself smiling and pulling the book out of his grasp without resistance. On impulse I leaned in a laid a soft warm kiss on the spelled skin of his cheek. It was warm and smelled wonderful. That masculine scent was all him. With only a hit of the burnt amber that lingered I couldn't fathom how I could have missed it the few times I had been so close before.

_It was because you were scared out of your mind you idiot witch, and what the Turn are you doing kissing a demon?_ My inner voice brought me back and I pulled away from the lingering kiss I left on Al's cheek. My lips tingled from the contact and I wondered if Al felt it too.

I easily stepped out of the studded demons arms. "Care to escort me back home, kind sir?"

The question brought him back to his sense and he grinned flashing his white block teeth, "It would be a pleasure, milady." He held a white gloved hand out to me. "However, you didn't answer my question. What was your mistake?"

As my hand descended onto his, the glove disappeared. My naked flesh against his sent the same tingling sensation along my skin as it had when I had kissed his cheek. I made a sharp intake of breath which was echoed by the one before me. "That you could teach me to jump the lines without a gargoyle." My voice was a whisper, heavy with unspoken desire that surfaced from the darkest part of me comfortingly.

Our eyes locked and he smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, you are going to be something else, Rachel Mariana Morgan. I will teach you." Without another word, he drew on a line and we were on our way back home, the book to my new life clutched to my chest.

* * *

There you have it! Seems like Rachel has something in her witchy mind, wonder what it is. I hope I left it uncertain enough, but if you get what it is right away I won't be that upset of surprised. I'm not too good at holding back secrets like this. R&R as always! Also, keep an eye out for more chapters here and from "A Demon World", and I may be cooking up something special for Halloween *beams*. If I get enough reviews and requests I'll start work on it! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Not a Chapter

This is a message to all my lovely reviewers that have been following along **A Demon World, Paradise Found, and Carnaval des Démon**. I'll be out of town for Thanksgiving, and so will **not** be posting anymore new chapters. This does not mean that I will not be writing, it simply means that with a lack of internet access I won't be adding anything. So, hope for some new chapters after the 1st of December. Thank you all and have Happy Thanksgiving!

-Akora Felstream


End file.
